The Insane Crazy Series of Non-Sensical Stories
by Methinks Codpiece
Summary: Ok this is a story we posted a while ago, but it's also going to be the start to a series. Not a normal series though. We'll write new chapters when we feel inspired, but if y'all, the darling readers, have a plot you want to see, e-mail us or review an


****

A/N: Hi it's Methinks here. Codpiece and I would like to thank you for reading our first fic. We remind you that flames are welcome and that once you've eaten 37 pixie sticks, any idea that comes into your head should generally not be trusted. Au Revior and enjoy the fic (our first at ff.net)

****

Undying Love

Harry sighed and rolled over in his bed. He would be leaving the Dursley's for the last time ever in a few short hours. While this thought was a happy one indeed, Harry knew he would miss his friends terribly when this year ended. It was September 1 and all too soon Harry would be boarding the train that would take him to his last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Harry passed through breakfast in an odd sort of stupor. All he could think about was Hermione. He'd loved her since he'd first met her and his feelings for her had only intensified for her throughout their time at Hogwarts. And he was pretty sure that she returned his affections. Harry often thought it was strange that while all the signs throughout all their years at school together had been pointing toward Ron and Hermione ending up together, that did not seem to be the case.

Sure Harry and Hermione never fought like the old married couple Ron and Hermione always acted like, sure Harry had never been jealous of Victor Krum in their fourth year, and sure he had been head over heels for Cho for a really long time, but…eh…love needs no explanation (or basis in reality for that matter).

Anyway the point is he loved her and by Merlin he'd tell her. As soon as he reached the station…as long as he didn't die of fright first.

~*~

The environment at the station couldn't have been more jubilant. Everyone was ecstatic because Voldemort was finally dead. He had gotten a paper cut over the summer and bled to death. Now wait, we know what you are thinking, but there is a very simple explanation for this rather bizarre and completely random death.

****

Readers: There is?

****

Methinks and Codpiece: As long as you have no follow up questions, yes yes there is. *nod slowly and then run away* 

The point is that everyone was in a wonderful mood including Harry who had just spotted Hermione through the crowd.

"Hermione!" he called. Hermione turned, saw him and ran into his arms. 'It's now or never.' Harry told himself.

"Oh Harry I missed you so much over the holidays." Harry grinned as he realized how much he must have meant to Hermione.

"Hermi?"

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you a few things." Hermione nodded encouragingly and Harry felt a new wave of bravery wash over him. "The first thing is that…oh bugger…I love you Hermione." He paused and felt a little disheartened at the fact that he couldn't discern what she was thinking through the expression that she wore on her face. So instead he decided to go for broke.

"Like I said I love you more than anything, so Hermione Ann Granger, will you marry me?" Harry pulled a diamond ring he had transfigured from a pebble from his pocket.

Immediately Hermione flung her arms around him. Harry could feel her kissing his cheek as he pulled her closer.

"Of course I'll marry you. Even though we're only seventeen, even though anyone who even paid attention to me for the past seven years would think I was in love with Ron, even though I've never shown **any** sign of having feelings beyond friendship for you, I will marry you Harry James Potter!"

Harry smiled and kissed Hermione, then taking her hand he began to walk towards the platform. The train hadn't arrived yet, but Harry didn't have a care in the world. That was until that familiar drawl broke his thoughts…

"Hey Potter! Come here I need to talk to you!" Harry turned and saw Draco Malfoy waving at him from a spot a few yards down the platform. Harry was puzzled, but decided to see what he wanted.

"Back in a second, love." He whispered to Hermione as he kissed her lightly. Hermione giggled and blew him a kiss good-bye. 

"What do you want Malfoy?" He asked as he approached Draco.

"I need to tell you something important…the thing is I'm gay." Harry's mouth fell open. "And more importantly, I love you…you know in **that** way." For a moment Harry couldn't speak, then he finally managed to squeak out:

"Really?"

"No." Malfoy scoffed. "What I really wanted to tell you was that I hate you. Good-bye." Then Malfoy grabbed Harry by the arm and flung him onto the tracks. Two seconds later the Hogwarts Express landed on him and 'The Boy Who Lived' died.

"NO!" Hermione screamed as she ran towards the spot where Harry had just been squashed like an M&M under a fat woman's shoe. But then she saw Draco. 'He is one hot tamale' her mind bellowed. Before she could stop herself, Hermione had thrown herself at Draco and was now 'snogging' him right there. Because in the words of the great Rutherford B. Hayes: "If the dude you love is dead, you can't marry him, so it's best to move on." 

And they all lived happily ever after (except Harry).


End file.
